


Comfort Food

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtofsky. Annoying yet endearing habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

Dave's comfort food is mac and cheese. It's his go to thing. On bad days, he'll get in from class, go straight to the kitchen, and cook a box of Kraft. But he doesn't stop there. Each time, he takes a sharpie and writes whatever it was that upset him on the box. Then, he adds it to the little fort or cave or whatever it is that he's building in one corner of their apartment. At first, Kurt thought it was cute. Now, as Kurt quite literally almost trips over the fort of boxes, it's just annoying.

"David!" Kurt bellows with a sharp swivel of his head towards the kitchen. His hands find his hips as he waits for his boyfriend to pop out.

Dave pokes only the top of his head into view. "Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt points down at the boxes. "These have to go. In a box, or against the wall, or something. I mean, seriously, I can't walk without bumping into whatever this is. What is this, anyway?"

Dave looks down as his face flushes. He mumbles something. Kurt quirks an eyebrow. Dave speaks louder. "It's my office. A model of what it'll look like, when I'm a big sports agent."

"Oh." And when Kurt looks down, he sort of sees it. Sees how a few boxes have been made into a desk and chair. There's a bookshelf, a window. Wow. Okay, now Kurt feels bad.

"I can move it after dinner," Dave offers.

Kurt shakes his head. "No. Keep it. It's… sweet."

"Sweet?" Dave repeats, his own eyebrow up a little in indignation.

Kurt moves closer to him. "Endearing. Thoughtful. Perfect."

Dave chuckles but moves in as well. "You wanted it out thirty seconds ago."

"Thirty seconds ago I didn't know what it was. Now, I do. Keep it, Dave. If I can handle Finn's clutter, I can handle your… model."

Dave doesn't seem convinced. "You sure?"

Kurt pecks his lips. "Positive. Now, go finish your macaroni."

Dave grins and kisses Kurt again, longer this time. Kurt grins too. Maybe it's not a cute habit anymore, but that doesn't mean he can't learn to appreciate it.


End file.
